


The String of A Witch and a Demigod

by abbymknh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, One Shot, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymknh/pseuds/abbymknh
Summary: Everyone has a string, it is what connects a person to their soulmate.Percy's is a rich chocolate brown that sometimes fades into a dark burgundy and seems never ending.Hermione’s string is the color of the ocean, and it seems to change with the tides.





	The String of A Witch and a Demigod

Everyone has a string, it is what connects a person to their soulmate, and Percy is no exception. His is a rich chocolate brown that sometimes fades into a dark burgundy and seems never ending. He has always wanted to find the other end, but no matter where he goes, he can’t seem to find the end.

\--------------

Hermione’s string is the color of the ocean, and it seems to change with the tides. She had started to postulate over time that the shade of blue it is correlates to her soulmates mood. She had hoped when she reached Hogwarts that he would be there, but no such luck.

\--------------

There were only a very limited number of people that knew the truth about Percy’s string. That included his mother, Annabeth, Chiron, and Grover. Everyone else thought that his string connected to Annabeth’s, they seemed so compatible. And it was true, they were. After a while in the relationship Percy would sometimes pretend in his mind that they were. That they weren’t just biding their time until they found ‘their one’.

That dream however came to an end when Percy was kidnapped by Hera. He had been missing for a while, and Annabeth was determined to find her boyfriend. That was when she ran into Jason. She knew the second that she saw him that he was hers. He had no memory of anything, but he knew that he could trust her. All too soon though she had to let him go on his quest. 

When Jason and Percy’s quests had come to an end, it was time for the Greeks to meet the Romans. When Annabeth saw Percy for the first time, she judo flipped him. Then she hugged him and told him that she had found her one. Percy was happy he for her, he really was, but there was a part of him that longed to have what she and Jason had.

\----------

Hermione had not had an easy childhood, she had been bullied a lot, and it led to a lot of insecurities. She would worry that when she finally, met her soulmate that he would reject her. Then she got busy and didn’t have as much time to worry about that. Saving the world takes up a lot of mental capabilities, there wasn’t a lot of time to think about love. In fact the first time she truly does is in her fourth year. 

When Hermione gets asked by Viktor Krum to go with him to the Yule Ball, she can hardly believed her ears. She had just assumed that she would end up going as a pity date with either Harry or Ron. She quickly says yes, his offer sounded much more appealing. When Harry and Ron ask her, like she assumed they would, she feels a sense of pride getting to say that she already had a date. That feeling is quickly destroyed when Malfoy, who had overheard said “Let me guess, it’s your soulmate and he asked you out because he would have felt guilty, if he flat out rejected you.” What hurt worse was that Ron and Harry didn’t defend her. She gave them an indignant look and stormed off to the library. Harry apologizes later, and she forgives him. Ron does not. 

When she dances with Viktor at the ball, she wished that he was her soulmate. In that moment, she felt confident and appreciated, something she didn’t feel too often. That feeling quickly ends when Ron feels the need to comment about her date. She hides, but Viktor seems to find her. They talk through the night about everything, Bulgaria, muggles, even soulmates. She shares her fears to him and he reciprocates. Before they head off to bed he kisses her, and Hermione hopes that his soulmate will realize how lucky they are when they meet

\------------

After Tartarus and everything with Gaea, Percy can’t find it in himself to sit still. He has to be able to experience life. So he takes any odd job he can get, anything that will keep him busy. He even spends a few months on board a fishing vessel, best seas they ever had. He visits home whenever he can, but doesn’t stay for long. 

After a few years of this routine it gets harder for him to go back. Everything seems to have changed. People were finding their soulmates, getting married, settling down. It just hurt him too much. So he would stay until he had to leave. Then one day, when visiting his family, his Dad stops by. His dad tells him all about the witches and wizards around the world. Apparently their government in London wanted to meet with a representative of the gods. Considering how much they meddle in his life, it wasn’t much of a surprise that Percy was picked.

Having nothing better to do Percy accepts, and is sent off to London.

\------------

After the war, Hermione thought that all she would want is to have a normal government job. However, she quickly finds out how wrong she is. She barely spends a month in that department before switching to the Department of Magical Creatures. There she flourishes. She is able to have the best of both worlds, paperwork but also activism.

She’s there for a few years before the Ministry offers her a position as the head of a new secret department. Curious, Hermione accepts. She becomes the head of the Department of Godly Affairs. This is where she learns that all of the myths are true. It honestly, wasn’t that hard to think about considering that from ages 0-11 she was taught the witches and wizards were just things of fantasy. 

Hermione decides to reach out to the gods to try and set up a meeting with either one of them or a representative. They get back to her and soon she sets up a meeting with a Mr. Perseus Jackson.

\--------------

Percy didn’t know who this Hermione Granger is, but she clearly was very good at planning because it wasn’t long before everything was set up. He had his things packed and the next day he is ready to go. He is not sure how he is going to get there, Hermione said to just wait at his house. So wait he does, and at 1 o’clock on the dot he hears a giant pop sound coming from his mother’s living room.

He runs downstairs with Riptide drawn to see two men dressed in what looked like cloaks, standing calmly in the middle of the room. They look at him and ask “Perseus Jackson, correct?” All Percy can do is nod before they grab him and his stuff, and apparate.

Percy hears a pop and sees a bright flash of light, then suddenly he is outside a large almost intimidating door. What really catches his attention though, is his string. It is a clearer and is pointing directly into the room. He has a feeling that whoever is on the other side of that door, is his soulmate. Not caring about propriety, Percy pushes open the door to see the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen. Her skin is slightly lighter than Hazel’s, and her dark brown hair is in tight curls that reach about halfway down her back. And her eyes are a rich chocolate color, she takes his breath away.

\-------------

Hermione had been pacing around her office, going over her plans for the meeting, when she hears her door slam open. She quickly turns to look at the intruder, but is caught off guard by his look. He is looking at her like she is the North Star, beautiful, bright and leading him home. She looks at him and recognizes his eyes, they are the color of her string. This is her soulmate! Hermione feels like she could dance a jig she is so happy. 

Her soulmate has rustled up black hair, and the facial structure of a greek statue. His eyes are what truly captivate her though, they are the color of the sea, you could lose yourself in them. After a bit of staring Hermione decides that she should introduce herself.

“Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. Perseus Jackson I presume.”

“Call me Percy.”


End file.
